Andrew (Webisodes)
Andrew is the deuteragonist and survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead Webisodes: Torn Apart. Andrew is Hannah's ex-husband and the father of Billy and Jamie. He was later re-married to his second wife, Judy. Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Andrew lived with his second wife Judy and had been awarded some custody rights to see his children every other weekend. He seemed to have a rivalry with Mike Palmer who accused Andrew of making a proficient amount money and being somewhat more successful, except in his marriage. Mike gloated about how his marriage to Maggie was better than Andrew's relationship with Hannah and lasted longer. Post-Apocalypse Torn Apart "A New Day" After waking up from a car accident, a distorted Hannah stumbled toward Andrew's house in panic as her children were both missing from the car. On her way she passed two reanimated people eating a carcass; she continue toward the door as one of the walkers noticed her. Andrew then opened it with a shotgun in his arms and shoots the walker before dragging Hannah inside. "Family Matters" Once inside Hannah runs to her children overjoyed and embraces them both tightly, however Andrew notices the blood on her head and asks how she got it. She explains the car accident before continuing to comfort her children, she then notices a picture of Judy with Jamie and Billy and asks where she is, Andrew however avoids the question. Andrew patches up Hannah's head in the kitchen and explains that the outbreak is happening everywhere and that Mike Palmer swears terrorists caused it. They talk for a short time longer before Billy enters with Max's food bowl stating that he can't find him. Andrew swiftly replies that he is asleep outside but Billy is persistent and tells his father that he'll go and wake him. This then angers Andrew greatly as he yells at Billy telling him to put the food bowl back, Hannah looks at him for a while concerned as the yelling takes place. She begins to tell him that he was wrong to yell at him but Andrew says he is still his father last time he checked, Hannah then skits replying on weekends and holidays last time she checked. "Domestic Violence" After shooting Max off-screen, Andrew enters clearly distraught. Still holding the gun he sees the front door open and believes there is an intruder. Continuing forward and yelling warnings he sees a small trail of blood into the living room, as he enters that a wedding photo of him and Judy is seen smashed on the floor. He looks away, not noticing a zombified Judy staggering toward him. Startled, he fires his gun hitting her in the stomach. Andrew breaks down crying when he realizes what he had done and wraps her body in the living room carpet. "Everything Dies" Andrew enters the living room where Hannah, Jamie, and Billy are sitting on a couch and says that they need to get to Atlanta. Jamie says she saw Mike Palmer's pickup truck and after Hannah asks Andrew if he knows how to hotwire a vehicle, he says they may not need to because he knows where the keys are. He goes into Mike's basement and follows some blood that lead to his partially-devoured corpse. After retrieving the keys, he turns around and sees the zombified Palmer sons. They then attack and devour Andrew off-screen and his screams are heard. Death ;Killed By *Palmer Son 1 (Infected) *Palmer Son 2 (Infected) Not knowing how to hotwire a truck, Andrew heads over to Mike Palmer's house to search for the keys. He goes into the darkened basement only to find Mike's blood and corpse. He discovers the keys on Mike but once he turns around, the infected Palmer children are behind him where they attack and devour him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Andrew has killed: *Mike Palmer (Out of Mercy) *Max (Out of Mercy) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Judy Andrew and Judy loved each other deeply. They got married after Andrew and Hannah's relationship ended, after Judy was killed and later reanimated Andrew shot her not realizing who it was. He was then shown to be devastated as he mourned over Judy's death. Andrew didn't know that you had to shot a reanimated person in the head to kill them and instead wrapped Judy's corpse in a carpet. Hannah Andrew and Hannah had once loved each other, but for unknown reasons, the two ended their relationship. Before they broke up, they both had two children together who they both loved deeply. After Hannah regained consciousness after her car accident, she went to Andrew's house to see if Jamie and Billy were there, they were and Andrew was pleased to see Hannah was okay. Andrew later tells Hannah, Billy and Jamie that they have to get guns to get them to a safespot were they will be picked up by the army. He leaves, hoping to collect them and protect Hannah and the children, but is devoured in another house, showing that he did still care about Hannah's safety willing to risk his own life for her and his children. Hannah quickly figured out that the chances of Andrew coming back were very slim and was shown to be saddened, but tried to hide her emotion so she didn't worry her children. Jamie Andrew and Jamie weren't seen interacting very much, although it is assumed they had basic father-daughter relationship. It is obvious the two cared deeply about one another as Andrew risked his life to get weapons to protect Jamie, Billy and Hannah, which did cost him his life. Jamie was shown to be saddened when her mother tells them they have to go as all three of them now assumed Andrew is dead. Jamie also trusted her father as she and her brother ran to their father's house for protection after the car accident. Billy Andrew and Billy seemed to have a good relationship. Billy and Jamie decided to go to Andrew's house for safety. Billy was shown to have a good father-son relationship with his dad, as Andrew risked his life to get weapons to protect Billy, Jamie and Hannah, which did cost him his life. When asking his father about Max, Andrew responded angrily, although it is assumed Billy didn't hold this against him. Billy was shown to be saddened when his mother tells them they have to go as all three of them now assumed Andrew is dead. Mike Palmer Andrew and Mike seemed to have a bad relationship before the apocalypse. Andrew went to Mike's house hoping to scavenge guns, Mike is hiding in the basement and has been bitten by a walker. Mike agrees that Andrew can have his firearms if Andrew agrees to put him down. After talking for a while Andrew eventually agrees, although you can tell that Andrew is saddened by what he has to do. Mike tells Andrew that he never did like him until now showing that Mike was very grateful to Andrew for stopping him from reanimating. Max After Max is bitten by walkers, Andrew sees that the dog is suffering and needs to be put down, leading him to venture into Mike's basement in search of a gun to perform the mercy kill. Throughout the webisodes, he keeps Max's true condition away from the kids, telling them that Max is only sleeping and cannot be disturbed. Appearances Webisodes Torn Apart *"A New Day" *"Family Matters" *"Domestic Violence" *"Neighborly Advice" *"Step Mother" (No Lines) *"Everything Dies" Category:Deceased Category:Deuteragonist Category:Webisodes Category:Webisode Characters Category:King County Category:Main Characters Category:Widowed